My Kind Devil
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Janji masa kecil untuk melindungi Hinata membuat Naruto tumbuh menjadi kuat juga tempramental. Meski orang-orang memandangnya dengan rasa takut tetapi Hinata selalu berada di dekatnya. Namun, bagaimana jika Naruto mengetahui perasaan Hinata mengenai dirinya yang sekarang?


******My Kind Devil**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

_i take no provit_

_© story : GyuuRuru-kun_

…

Matsuri hanya bisa terdiam ketakutan saat dirinya dikepung oleh dua orang pria muda dari Konoha Senior Highschool, yang tak lain adalah kakak kelasnya sendiri. Dia sangat ketakutan saat dua orang itu terus mencoba menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuhnya dari luar seragam sekolahnya. Gadis itu tak bisa lari dan hanya bisa sedikit menangis karena ia tak bisa melawan mereka.

"Menangis? Tapi kau makin terlihat cantik dengan wajah seperti itu," pria berambut merah dan _babyface_ itu memegangi dagu Matsuri sambil terus tersenyum.

"_Onegai_, Sasori-_senpai_. Biarkan aku lewat!" Matsuri terus meneteskan air matanya tetapi tak ada pengaruh bagi Sasori.

"Jangan lupa biarkan dia bermain denganku juga, _un_." Pria berambut pirang disebelahnya menyeringai pada Sasori.

"Mungkin kalau aku baik, setelah selesai aku akan sisakan sedikit." Sasori tersenyum senang lalu menjilat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Matsuri.

CTAKK

Sasori mengaduh saat tiba-tiba sebuah batu sempat bersarang di dahinya. Sasori menatap marah Deidara tetapi Deidara bukan satu-satunya pria selain dia yang ada di tempat itu sekarang.

Seorang pria lain berambut pirang berjalan dengan tenang dan wajah datar menuju mereka berdua. Tentunya Sasori dan Deidara menatap kesal pria itu, karena ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertatap muka.

"Wah wah, lihat siapa yang datang, _un_." Deidara tersenyum melihat pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti di depan mereka.

Sasori melepaskan pegangannya dari Matsuri dan membuat gadis itu jatuh bersimpuh karena ketakutan. Deidara dan Sasori pun menggeretakkan kepalan tangan mereka dan disambut helaan nafas dari pria itu.

"Kali ini kalian kulepaskan. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berkelahi," ucap pria itu dingin.

"Jangan bercanda, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Sasori langsung maju menyerang Naruto yang sudah menaruh tasnya ditanah.

Naruto mengelak serangan Sasori dan memukul telak dagu pria berambut merah itu hingga terkapar di tanah. Tetapi tidak lama terbaring Sasori memutar tubuhnya dan menendangkan kakinya hingga menuju wajah Naruto. Hanya saja tendangan Sasori agak lambat dan ditangkap oleh Naruto dengan mudah.

Sasori tidak menyerah, ia mendorong tangannya yang menjadi pondasi tubuhnya sekarang lalu membalikkan tubuhnya di udara mengambil posisi menendang dengan kaki kirinya, hal ini membuat Naruto terpaksa melepaskan pegangannya dan mundur kebelakang. Hanya saja—

BUAKH

Sebuah pukulan telak dari batang kayu mendarat di tengkuk Naruto hingga membuat pria itu terjatuh di tanah. Deidara kembali memukul badan Naruto dengan kayu kemudian Sasori menendangi wajah Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Meskipun kau ikut ekskul bela diri sekolah, tetapi kalau dua lawan satu kalah juga 'kan?" Sasori tersenyum melihat Naruto yang terkapar dengan lecet dan darah di mukanya.

Sementara Matsuri masih terduduk dengan mata penuh ketakutan memandangi Naruto yang tak berdaya sekarang. Sasori dan Deidara meneruskan memukuli orang yang mereka anggap '_Pahlawan Kesiangan_' itu tanpa ampun.

DAGHH

Sebuah pukulan tiba-tiba melesat dari samping kepala Sasori dan mementalkan pria itu agak jauh. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk menendang kaki Deidara dan menyebabkan pria berambut pirang itu terjatuh di tanah, lalu Naruto pun dengan sigap berdiri memukul Deidara yang sudah terbaring di tanah. Pukulan Naruto melesat tetapi Deidara sudah melindungi dadanya sendiri dengan kayu yang ia gunakan untuk memukul Naruto tadi. Sayang Deidara salah perhitungan karena pukulan Naruto cukup kuat dan menyebabkan kayu itu patah sehingga pukulannya pun tak terelakkan lagi. Deidara terkapar dengan pandangan sayu mendapat pukulan kuat Naruto di dadanya.

Sementara seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato kanji '_**Ai**_' di dahinya, terus menendangi seluruh badan Sasori yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya di tanah. Pandangannya memperlihatkan iris _turquoise_ miliknya menatap dingin badan Sasori yang penuh luka, ia tetap tak menghentikan serangannya. Naruto pun berjalan perlahan ke arah pria berambut merah itu dan memegangi pundaknya hingga pria itu mulai berhenti.

"Cukup. Gaara!"

"_Urusai_ ..." Gaara menepis tangan Naruto kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju Matsuri.

Gaara memegangi pipi Matsuri dan mengusap pelan air matanya, kemudian Matsuri memeluknya dengan erat lalu kembali menangis dipelukannya.

"_Gomen_ ... _ne_- Gaara-_sen_ ... _pai_ ... hiks hiks ... ini semua karena aku terlalu lemah ... hiks ... aku ... aku ..."

"Tch, sudah kubilang beberapa kali. Kenapa kau masih lewat jalan sini?" Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap marah gadis itu.

"Aku takut … Aku takut terlambat," jawab Matsuri sembari terus meneteskan air mata dan membuat Gaara mendengus kesal.

Naruto pun menghela nafas melihat Gaara bisa sampai semarah itu tapi langsung berubah drastis saat bersama Matsuri. Sementara itu Naruto ikut mendengus kesal saat melihat seorang wanita berambut lavender berlari kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah kotak P3K. Entah suatu keajaiban atau gadis itu memiliki mata dimana-mana sehingga ia selalu tahu dimana Naruto berada dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"E-to, Uzumaki-_senpai_ kamu berdarah." Gadis itu langsung membuka kotak P3K lalu mengambil kapas, perban, dan sedikit plester setelah itu mulai membersihkan luka-luka Naruto.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja ikut campur, Hinata?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap wajah _innocent_ gadis itu sekarang.

Sementara Hinata tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Naruto. Ia hanya meneruskan memasang plester luka di beberapa luka yang ada di wajah Naruto. Dan tak lupa pula, gadis ini mengobati luka memar yang ada di tubuh Naruto dengan beberapa sapuan kain yang dibubuhi alkohol membuat pria ini sedikit mendesis. Inilah yang selalu terjadi semenjak mereka pertama bertemu.

"Uzumaki-_senpai_ belum berubah... Sejauh aku mengenalmu, kau tak pernah jauh dari masalah," lanjut Hinata sembari menyapu luka memar Naruto.

"Huh," balas Naruto singkat sembari menundukkan wajahnya saat sedikit mengenang pertama mereka bertemu.

* * *

**:: **_**flashback mode: on**_**... ::**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto. Pria terdingin kedua setelah Sasuke ini kini tengah pulang dari Konoha Elementary Highschool yaitu sekolahnyadan melihat sekelompok anak-anak tengah memukuli anak gadis di tengah lapangan. Ia pun melempar tasnya ke samping jalan lalu berlari menuju mereka.

"I-ITTAI," teriak gadis itu saat bocah laki-laki itu menarik rambutnya.

"Aku tak suka rambut jelek ini. Nah Hinata, besok kau tak boleh lupa lagi bayar pajakmu," umpat Pria itu sembari menarik rambut gadis itu lagi.

"_Ha-Hai_, Suigetsu-_senpai_," balas Hinata sembari menangis.

"Hoi, apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Naruto pada mereka bertiga.

"Siapa dia, Juugo?" tanya anak perempuan berambut merah memakai kacamata di samping Suigetsu.

"Ne- Karin, kalau tidak salah dia anak kelas tiga, Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Juugo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Uzumaki-_san_," teriak Suigetsu lantang.

BUKK

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Suigetsu sebagai jawaban Naruto dan Karin berlari ke samping, sementara Juugo memukul Naruto tetapi gerakan Naruto lebih gesit dan ia menghindar lalu menendang perut Juugo. Suigetsu bangkit tetapi kaki kiri Naruto bersarang di tengkuknya hingga ia kembali terkapar lalu sebuah pukulan _swing_ ia lancarkan beberapa kali ke perut Juugo hingga anak itu pun kewalahan.

"Kami ... Kami akan balas nanti, Uzumaki—"

BUKK

Kata-kata Suigetsu kembali terpotong. Saat mereka bertiga mencoba lari, tendangan dari lutut Naruto dengan cepat menghampiri dagu Suigetsu dan membuat anak itu kembali terkapar lalu akhirnya menatap Naruto dengan ketakutan. Juugo membantu Suigetsu berdiri lalu mereka bertiga pun lari ketakutan.

"_A-Arigatou _... Uzumaki-_senpai_," ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"Kau, Hinata bukan? Anak kelas 2. Bukannya kau murid di bela diri dasar untuk Junior. Kenapa kau tak melawan?" sahut Naruto dengan datar.

"Ta-Tapi ... aku perempuan. Aku mana bisa melawan," lanjut Hinata sembari mengusap air matanya.

Dahi Naruto langsung berkerut mendengar penuturan Hinata, '_Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk lemah seperti ini terlahir di dunia?_' gumam pria itu dan ia pun memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona melihat wajah lemah Hinata.

"Tujuan belajar bela diri adalah untuk melindungi diri. Itu bukan alasan yang bagus." Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sedikit sesengukan duduk di tanah.

"A-Aku ... Aku berhenti mempelajari seni bela diri. Aku baru menyadari bahwa yang aku inginkan adalah bisa mengobati orang lain bukannya menyakiti," ucap Hinata polos dan menghentikan langkah Naruto lalu pria berambut pirang ini berbalik menatap Hinata dan akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, karena kau lemah mulai sekarang aku yang akan melindungimu," ucap Naruto dan membuat pipi Hinata merona.

"_Se-Senpai_?" Hinata memandangi punggung pria itu yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

Meskipun hanya kata-kata tapi Naruto memegang janjinya, seakan-akan hanya dia yang bisa melindungi Hinata. Setelah lulus, Naruto melanjutkan pendidikan di Konoha Junior Highschool dan mengikuti ekskul dasar Karate, dasar Kung-Fu, juga Shaolin Arts. Kemudian di Konoha Senior Highschool ia mendalami Wing Chun, mengikuti ekskul Judo, dan mengikuti kelas Taekwondo. Di lain sisi, Hinata sendiri mempelajari berbagai cara pengobatan dan menjadi anggota PMR di Konoha Senior Highschool.

* * *

**:: **_**flashback mode: off**_**... ::**

* * *

Hinata selesai dan berdiri, "Ne- _senpai_. Kumohon, meskipun anda sekarang aktif di seluruh ekskul bela diri sekolah tapi manusia ada batasnya juga. Berkelahi juga—"

"Kau mulai cerewet," potong Naruto sambil memandangi wajah gadis itu.

"_Senpai_..." Hinata terdiam saat Naruto menangkap dagu gadis itu dan memeganginya pelan.

"A-Ayo ke sekolah. Jika tidak cepat sekarang kita akan terlambat." Hinata menepis tangan pria itu dan mereka pun berjalan berdampingan.

Hinata berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, rasanya sedih melihat pria itu terus-terusan berkelahi dan berkelahi. Ingin rasanya ia menyembuhkan sifat tempramental Naruto, tapi bingung juga bagaimana mengubahnya—lagipula apa haknya, dia juga bukan siapa-siapanya Naruto. Seandainya saja Naruto bisa mengerti kalau selama ini ia selalu mengkhawatirkan pria itu.

Dari bangku mata ametisnya memerhatikan kebawah, di lapangan anak-anak kelas tiga tengah asik bermain bola. Naruto tengah men-_juggling_ bolanya, sesaat setelah itu pergantian pemain. Naruto mengoper jauh bolanya, nyaris sampai di tengah lapangan bola kembali dioper padanya dan satu tembakan dari Naruto—sayang _tackling_ Kiba menghentikannya, jelas peluit tanda pelanggaran berbunyi. Naruto dan Kiba saling dorong sebelum akhirnya saling pukul dan seluruh teman-teman terpaksa memisahnya. Hinata yang memandang semua itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Jadi, apa jawabannya, Hyuuga-_san_?" tanya guru Kurenai yang sedari tadi mengajar.

"E-Eh? Aku sudah bilang jangan berkelahi lagi!" jawab Hinata dan sontak seluruh teman kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat wajah Hinata merah—malu sekali rasanya ngelantur dalam kelas.

"Ya ampun, kau harus coba alihkan perhatianmu sejenak dari Uzumaki-_san_," sindir Kurenai dan membuat yang lainnya bersiul-siul.

Sementara itu di dalam ruang guru konseling terlihat dua anak muda yang wajahnya babak belur, tengah diberikan ceramah juga semburan-semburan damprat oleh Sang guru. Naruto bersikeras bahwa ia tak salah dan menuduh Kiba habis-habisan, Kiba berpendapat bahwa Naruto—ini permainan bola dan _tackling_ adalah hal wajar, yang paling penting tetaplah sportifitas. Adu pendapat lagi sebelum keduanya dihentikan oleh pukulan penggaris Sang guru.

Keduanya berjanji agar akur serta tidak membahas lagi masalah ini, semua itu adalah syarat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Selain itu Naruto juga diberi peringatan agar tidak melakukan tindakan kekerasan yang tidak diperlukan lainnya lagi di dalam sekolah, karena jika itu sampai terjadi maka pihak sekolah terpaksa akan men-_skors _dirinya.

"Ya ampun, lama sekali bicaranya," gerutu Naruto, sampai-sampai ia belum ganti baju karena pelajaran olahraga sudah selesai—beruntung ini waktu istirahat.

Terdengar suara lari di koridor, hawa yang begitu ia kenal, sosok suara yang sering ia dengar, "_Senpai ... _Naruto-_senpai_!"

"Dia lagi ... kenapa sih kau itu—"

JDUAGH

Sebuah tabrakan keras tak terhindarkan lagi, keduanya jatuh dengan posisi Sang gadis menimpa pria itu. Keduanya mengaduh, tetapi khusus Naruto sedikit _shock_, saat ini kedua benda itu tengah menindihnya, begitu kenyal—puding, ingin ia mendorong Hinata tapi ia takut gadis itu malah salah paham nantinya. Hinata mendorong sedikit dada Naruto dan beringsut, menepuk roknya yang kotor karena debu.

"Lihat nih, tuh 'kan, luka lagi! Jangan berkelahi terus, _senpai_!" Hinata membersihkan luka di tangan Naruto dengan kapas beralkohol kemudian ia pun memberanikan diri mengatakannya, "k-kamu harus menjaga ... tempramenmu!"

Naruto melihat betapa besar perhatian gadis itu padanya, dari cara ia merawat lukanya benar-benar lembut, dilihatnya sikut gadis itu terluka karena terjatuh tadi—hatinya tergerak untuk mengambil kapas dan alkohol lalu mengobatinya seperti cara Hinata hanya saja sedikit lebih kasar karena ia tidak tahu caranya menangani luka, membuat gadis itu meringis.

"Terima kasih ... gara-gara aku kau selalu membawa kotak P3K ini." Naruto mengambil sebuah plester dan menutup gores luka Hinata.

Wajah Hinata merona merah, ini kali pertama Naruto bersikap sopan dan lembut padanya, parahnya lagi pria itu mencium lukanya yang sudah selesai diplester—rasanya, benar-benar mendebarkan ... sampai-sampai tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

Naruto bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya, "bisa berdiri?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Gadis itu hanya memandang iris biru safir milik Naruto, rasanya mata pria itu benar-benar indah. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang jelas Naruto pun menyelipkan tangannya di lipatan paha Hinata juga punggung gadis itu, pria itu mengangkatnya lalu membawanya jalan ke UKS—siapa tahu gadis itu perlu perawatan lebih lanjut, lagipula Hinata 'kan gadis lemah.

Hinata tersadar, Naruto sedang mengangkatnya, "j-jangan, N-Naruto-_kun_."

Perlawanan Hinata membuat keduannya jatuh lagi, tapi kali ini Naruto tertawa dan membuat Hinata bingung, "kalau diingat-ingat lagi ini kali pertama kau memanggil namaku. Aku suka."

Hinata tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya, rasanya senang Naruto tidak benci padanya, "k-kalau begitu a-aku kembali ke kelas dulu yah."

Naruto yang masih terduduk memandangi kepergian gadis itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi Hinata itu cantik juga ya, sedikit lucu, pemalu, dan baik. Meskipun ia sering memandang Hinata sebagai teman semasa kecil tapi ada kalanya ia juga melihatnya sebagai seorang wanita.

"Gadis itu, apa dia sekarang sudah punya pacar?" gumam Naruto sendirian.

Diam-diam Naruto mulai sedikit memerhatikan Hinata. Dilihatnya kali ini di jam pelajaran olahraga kelas Hinata, gadis itu tengah bermain voli bersama teman kelasnya. Sebagai seorang gadis, Hinata cukup populer di kalangan laki-laki terutama yang ada di kelasnya. Hanya saja ia kurang suka dengan apa yang mereka sering bicarakan tentang gadis itu, semua kata-kata kotor—tidak ada yang baik, tetapi meski begitu Hinata tetap baik pada mereka semua, Hinata baik pada semua orang, bahkan gadis itu mungkin kelewat baik. Tak habis pikir bagaimana jadinya jika Hinata pacaran dengan salah seorang dari mereka, bisa-bisa gadis itu dipaksa melakukan hal-hal aneh.

"Argh, sial! Rasanya ingin kupotong-potong tubuh mereka," teriak Naruto, tanpa sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian kelas.

"Aku sarankan kau jangan melakukan hal itu, Uzumaki-_san_. Fokus dulu pada tugas yang sedang kau kerjakan!" ucap guru Kakashi yang tengah santai membaca buku jingga aneh di depan kelas, sambil mengawasi murid lainnya.

Sial sekali pikir Naruto. Hanya saja ia tak tahan mendengar para pria itu tertawa dari kejauhan sambil membicarakan setiap lekuk-lekuk tubuh Hinata, ingin rasanya ia hancurkan setiap mulut kotor itu. Tetapi sebaiknya ia fokus dulu pada tugas mengesalkan ini. Tempramen, ingat tempramen! Naruto terus menahan diri membayangkan jangan sampai ia mengecewakan Hinata yang selalu susah-susah mengobatinya.

Hari itu berlangsung begitu lambat, setiap aktivitas yang Naruto dan Hinata lalui akhirnya sampai juga di penghujung waktu. Seluruh siswa berbondong-bondong pulang meninggalkan Konoha Senior Highschool. Naruto yang berjalan lambat membuka loker sepatunya, ia mengambilnya dan memasangnya, ketika ia berdiri ia langsung berhadapan dengan sosok gadis yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Ne— kita pulang sama-sama!" ajak Hinata.

Naruto menatap wajah polos gadis itu, dilihatnya lagi para siswa-siswi lain menatap aneh mereka, bisak-bisik terdengar kenapa Hinata mau begitu dekat dengan pria semenakutkan Naruto. Jujur, dalam hatinya Naruto ingin sekali pulang bersama Hinata, tapi kalau ia lakukan itu maka Hinata akan dipandang jelek oleh temannya yang lain. Sebaiknya cukup ia saja yang ditakuti satu sekolah, Hinata tidak perlu sampai kesepian juga seperti dirinya.

"Aku ada acara! Lagipula jarang-jarang kau mengajakku pulang bersama, seperti aku mau saja pulang denganmu," balas Naruto.

Hinata menunduk, dari nada bicaranya jelas Naruto berbohong. Hinata begitu mengenal Naruto dan ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Naruto ingin, entah alasan apa yang menyebabkan Naruto tidak mau, apakah Naruto malu pulang bersama gadis sepertinya, "kalau begitu jalan sampai depan gerbang sekolah saja."

"Sudah kubilang tidak mau."

Naruto memegang tangan Hinata. Sial sekali pikirnya, kenapa ia harus memegangnya bukan menepisnya. Ia tak sanggup berbuat kasar pada gadis itu, ia sudah berjanji bagaimanapun ia ingin melindunginya. Ia hanya ingin berbuat satu kebaikan pada gadis yang selalu perhatian padanya itu, ia tak ingin Hinata sampai tak punya teman gara-gara dekat dengan orang menakutkan seperti dirinya. Kenapa Hinata tak mau mengerti.

Hinata menunduk, pikirannya yang tidak-tidak mulai muncul, ia pun mengalah, "baiklah kalau Naruto-_kun_ memang tidak mau. Aku pulang sama Sakura dan Tenten saja."

Gadis itu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Naruto sedikit senang, ini yang terbaik untuk Hinata. Selama ini Naruto selalu sendirian, semenjak ia mengikuti banyak ekskul bela diri ia dikenal sebagai orang yang menakutkan. Ia tak punya banyak teman karena imejnya yang buruk itu, hingga kelas tiga sekarang semua orang seperti meninggalkannya. Perasaan kesepian dan kesedihan itu, ia tak mau Hinata ikut merasakannya karena berada terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengakui betapa aku menyukaimu, meski begitu aku akan selalu melindungimu," gumam Naruto.

"Wah kelihatannya semua sudah pulang!"

Naruto menengok ke belakang, dilihatnya Kiba dan beberapa anak kelas dua lainnya berdiri di belakangnya. Naruto tersenyum seolah memahami maksud Kiba dan tanpa menunda-nunda lagi mereka semua pun berkumpul di lapangan. Gerimis turun kala sore itu, pukulan demi pukulan menjatuhkan mereka di tanah. Naruto menendang dada Kiba dan Kiba memukul wajah Naruto, sebuah pukulan lagi menghantam perut Kiba bertubi-tubi, satu lagi sikutan ia lontarkan dan memukul mundur Kiba. Kiba mecoba menendang Naruto tapi karena staminanya sudah mulai berkurang tendangannya menjadi lambat dan dengan mudahnya Naruto menangkapnya, sebuah tendangan di kaki Kiba yang satunya menjatuhkan pria itu. Sebuah tendangan telak di wajah Kiba dari Naruto berhasil mengirim pria itu ke alam mimpi.

Yap, Naruto tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi—Kiba termasuk pria yang menyimpan dendam kalau sampai bermasalah, tapi ia tidak berani kalau sampai menyerang sendirian. Gerimis pun usai bersama perkelahian yang singkat itu. Naruto mengambil tasnya yang tergelatak di tanah sambil pulang dengan berjalan pincang, seragamnya kotor karena bergumul di tanah dan rasanya seluruh badannya sakit semua.

Lama Naruto berjalan melewati daerah pertokoan dan dilihatnya Hinata, Sakura, juga Tenten berjalan pergi meninggalkan salah satu toko—kelihatannya ketiganya tadi sempat berteduh. Naruto melambat, ia tak mau sampai Hinata melihatnya seperti ini. Arah rumah mereka semua sama, jadi Naruto pun terlihat seolah mengikuti mereka bertiga dari belakang, meski begitu Hinata dan yang lain tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Diam-diam pembicaraan ketiganya pun terdengar saat mereka melewati kawasan yang cukup sunyi.

"Ne— Hinata, kamu selalu perhatian sama kakak kelas tiga itu. Apa dia orang yang kamu suka?" tanya Tenten.

"E-Eh, bukan seperti itu, hanya saja ..." Hinata gelagapan, malu rasanya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan tentang Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana menurutmu ... Si Naruto itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh ... sebenarnya aku takut—"

KLNTANG

Naruto terhenti karena tak sengaja menendang kaleng minuman, lebih tepatnya ia terhenti karena mendengar apa yang Hinata katakan. Ketiganya berhenti berbicara karena Sang topik pembicaraan tahu-tahu berada di belakang mereka. Hinata menatap horor seluruh tubuh Naruto, wajah pria itu yang memar, kelihatannya ia habis berkelahi lagi. Tapi yang lebih penting, kenapa raut wajah Naruto kelihatan sedikit aneh. Pria itu terus memandanginya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"N-Naruto-_kun_ ... sejak kapan kamu—tidak, yang lebih penting sekarang sebaiknya kita obati dulu—"

"—jangan sentuh aku!" Naruto menepis tangan Hinata, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan pergi, ia lebih memilih memutar saja ketimbang melihat wajah Hinata. Ia sudah menduga pada akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini. Hinata sama seperti mereka yang lain, gadis itu juga menganggap dia menakutkan. Padahal alasan ia menjadi kuat adalah untuk melindungi Hinata, ia memenuhi janji mereka. Tetapi apa mungkin? Mungkin saja Hinata sudah lupa dengan janji masa kecil mereka, atau mungkin Hinata tak menganggap serius kata-katanya waktu itu.

Naruto berjalan melewati sebuah lapangan, teringat ia bahwa lapangan itu adalah kali pertama ia dan Hinata bertemu. Rasanya hanya seperti kemarin, saat ia melompat turun dan menghajar anak-anak yang mengganggu gadis itu. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, kenapa juga ia harus memikirkan itu. Sampai langkahnya terhenti, bajunya tertahan oleh beratnya sesuatu. Ia menengok ke belakang dan dilihatnya Hinata terengah-engah yang ternyata sedari tadi tengah lari mengejarnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau mau, Hinata? Kau takut 'kan? Kau takut padaku 'kan?" ucap Naruto keras.

"Tentu saja aku takut ... aku takut kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa. Kamu selalu saja berkelahi dan berkelahi, kamu tidak pernah tahu kalau ada orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkanmu, kamu tidak pernah menyadari betapa sedihnya ia saat melihat kamu terus-terusan terluka ... _baka_," teriak Hinata yang akhirnya mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya, gadis itu menangis—bulir air matanya mengalir deras, membasahi pipi putihnya, dan jatuh ke tangannya yang tengah memegang seragam kotor Naruto.

Naruto memandang langit yang berawan beberapa menit dalam diam, mendengar semua itu ia pun berbalik dan merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya, "aku memang bodoh sekali. Benar-benar bodoh!"

Naruto pun duduk di pinggir lapangan bersama Hinata yang tengah asik membersihkan wajah pria itu juga mengobati luka-lukanya. Rasanya perhatian Hinata tak pernah berubah, selalu besar seperti ini apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut luka-luka di tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu sampai merah begitu."

"N-Naruto-_kun_ juga sama. Harusnya kamu lebih memperhatikan keadaanmu yang sekarang tahu!"

Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata yang menggembungkan pipi sambil memasangkan plester luka di hidungnya.

**...**

Rasanya ingin terus seperti ini.

**...**

**...**

**:: END ::**

_**A/N:** Makasih udah berkenan mampir ke fic ini, maaf kalau akhirnya rada gantung.__ Kalau berkenan, tinggalkan kesan, kritik, atau saran yaaa... Ja Ne—_


End file.
